Victorya Marionete S&M
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: A história de uma marionete que levou dois reis a uma guerra. Presente de aniversário para Black Scorpio no Nyx e novo capítulo da série "Marionetes" by Metal Ikarus. Feliz aniversário Juh!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:**Essa ficé um presente de aniversário pra Black Scorpio no Nyx. Será meio que um prólogo pra fic que vou fazer pras meninas aniversariantes entre Setembro e Dezembro. Por enquanto, este será o único capítulo individual. Mais tarde posso considerar a possibilidade de escrever capítulos individuais para outras Marionetes.

Como algumas pessoas gostaram de Angel Marionete K e Lune Marionete M e até pediram suas próprias Marionetes, eu pensei: What tha hell... Vamos dar ao povo o que o povo pede.

O nome da fic sempre tem uma letrinha do lado de Marionete. No caso dessa fic é S&M por que a Juh mandou uma ficha de uma marionete "meio sadomasoquista". Então é por isso que eu dei esse título. S&M é de Sadô-Masô. Então tirem as crianças da sala que o hentai vai rolar solta e pesada!

Brincadeira! É de Shura e Mask! Vocês acreditaram que eu ia fazer isso com a Juh? XD

Brincadeira Juh! Mas foi você que escolheu os personagens e você criou a marionete! Ahahaha! XD

Só um detalhe. Talvez precise mudar algumas coisinhas na história da sua marionete pra não dar furos Juh. Espero que não se importe.

E não posso deixar de desejar Feliz aniversário Juh!

Às outras marionetes: Pretendo iniciar a fic principal em Dezembro. E se bobear fazer as fics solo depois, ok?

**Beta: Lady-chan. Thanks Juh!**

**VICTORYA MARIONETE S&M**

**By Metal Ikarus**

**Capítulo 01 - A Marionete de Tróia**

Um planeta habitado apenas por homens. Como isso é possível? Quando a humanidade deixou seu planeta original em busca de novas colônias, uma nave com um pequeno grupo de seres humanos, chegou a um planeta desabitado que classificavam apenas como Terra 56. O planeta era cercado por uma tempestade de estática que impedia-os de se comunicarem com outras naves ou planetas. Temendo serem os últimos sobreviventes da raça humana eles tinham a responsabilidade de dar continuidade a espécie, mas infelizmente não havia nenhuma mulher entre eles.

Usando da ciência da clonagem e engenharia genética eles passaram a desenvolver seres humanos. Para suprir a falta de mulheres, as marionetes foram criadas. Robôs de aspecto feminino. Mas marionetes não tinham sentimentos. Mas um cientista louco, chamado Saga conseguiu desenvolver marionetes especiais, que possuiam um dispositivo conhecido como coração artificial, desenvolvido pela Dra Annabel. Uma das tripulantes da nave que infelizmente não sobreviveu a queda.

Mais de cem anos se passaram quando encontraram as primeiras destas Marionetes especiais. Marin, Shina, Angel e Lune. Mas Mu, o cientista de Nova Lemúria e Saga, soberano de Nova Grécia e descendente do Saga original não deixaram de procurar por outras marionetes com corações artificiais.

**-50 anos atrás. Em Nova Espanha-**

Nos laboratórios do Castelo real, o soberano El-Cid observa o trabalho de Saga. Saga tinha adquirido uma notória fama ao criar marionetes que diziam terem corações. Serem capazes de sentir e amar como mulheres de verdade. El-Cid ergeu uma nação do nada e sua família proclamou o nascimento de um novo país. Nova Espanha. Para isto, ele desejava uma rainha. Num planeta que não há mulheres, a única alternativa foi confiar nos serviços de Saga. Saga era mais do que um cientista. Ele também era um Rei. Soberano de Nova Grécia. Diziam que seu brilhantismo só era superado por sua megalomania.

- Já está pronta, Saga? Minha Rainha já está pronta? - Vocifera o soberano El-Cid.

- Instalar o Coração Artificial é um processo delicado e demorado. Um pequeno erro de cálculo e a Marionete inteira está comprometida.

- Não quero saber de desculpas. Quero saber de resultados. Eu já cedi muitos dos recursos desta nação para que concluísse este trabalho.

- Sim. Estou ciente disto. Mas se me deixasse construí-la em meus laboratórios teria sido mais fácil. Meu equipamento é mais avançado.

- Não. - Rosnou El-Cid - Eu quero ser o primeiro a vê-la andar... Quero ser o primeiro a vê-la sorrir... Ela será especial em todas as maneiras... Quero-a perfeita, Saga.

Saga sorri daquele comentário. Claro que seria perfeita. Ele era um perfeccionista. E nada aquém de perfeito era permitido pra ele. Nada. Saga caminha até o reator de íons, onde o "Armazenador Sináptico estava sendo recarregado. Em outras palavras: o Coração Artificial. O computador calculava centenas de tera-bits de informações e fazia upload no coração.

- Coloque isto! - Diz Saga, entregando o óculos de proteção a El-Cid.

A máquina começava a brilhar intensamente.

- Está quase na hora do transplante! Prepare-se! - Saga grita em meio às fagulhas elétricas que viajavam pelo ar e chamuscavam as paredes. Os computadores apitavam e os sistemas indicavam energia fora de escala sobrecarregando o Coração Artificial.

- Está tudo bem? - Gritou El-Cid, preocupado.

- Eu não sei! - Respondeu Saga correndo até o computador para analisar os dados. - Estamos perdendo o controle! É muita energia! Está fritando os circuitos do reator!

- Faça alguma coisa, Saga! Maldição!

Saga corre até os tanques de nitrogênio e começa a girar as válvulas. Diminuir a pressão. Fios começam a queimar. Máquinas explodem. E de repente, tudo escurece. El-Cid estava deitado no chão, se protegendo.

- Consegui impedir que o reator atingisse massa crítica... Eu disse que meus laboratórios são melhor equipados pra isto! - Diz Saga. - Só Deus sabe quanto tempo levará para reparar os danos do reator. Quanto tempo levará para repor os equipamentos.

- Maldito! Sua incompetência já me cansou, Saga!

- Eu não sou o incompetente aqui, El-Cid. Este é um mero contra-tempo. - Saga abana a poeira de suas roupas - Dê-me uma semana e serei capaz de repor os equipamentos. A marionete ficará pronta. Pelo menos já temos o Coração Artificial pronto e carregado. Só faltará alguns ajustes finais.

El-Cid olha para Saga insatisfeito. Mas por fim, vê que não tem outra escolha senão ceder.

- Tudo bem. Darei uma semana. Uma semana, Saga!

Os dois saem do laboratório, apagando as luzes. Quando saem, uma figura misteriosa sai das sombras carregando um alicate e joga-o no chão.

- Maldito Saga... Vendendo suas marionetes pra todos os países... Menos pra nós... Graças a ele, as outras nações riem de Nova Itália! Só por que não temos as riquezas e recursos de outras nações não temos nossas marionetes com corações artificiais... Bah!

A figura misteriosa caminha até a cápsula onde a Marionete estava e aperta um botão que abre-a. Dentro havia uma marionete linda. De corpo esbelto, seios firmes. Parecia delicada e tinha cabelos longos de um vermelho vivo e sedoso.

A figura, em seguida abre o núcleo onde estava armazenado o Coração Artificial. Ele sorri com satisfação, retirando o Coração do núcleo e colocando-o em uma sacola que levava a tira-colo.

- Agora será a vez de Nova Itália enriquecer! Vamos copiar seu precioso projeto de Coração Artificial e vendê-lo no mercado negro! Ahahaha...

A figura misteriosa analisa a Marionete na cápsula, imaginando como conseguirá transportá-la.

- _Cazzo_! Terei de fazer isso da maneira difícil!

Ele ergue a Marionete no colo e a joga sobre o ombro. Em seguida, ele sai de fininho do laboratório. Caminha pelos corredores, esgueirando-se pelos cantos e paredes, evitando as marionetes de guarda. Ele precisava chegar até a ala leste do castelo onde seria resgatado.

O ladrão aproveita o corredor vazio e corre, mas acaba passando por um laser de segurança que ativa o alarme acordando todo o castelo.

- _Puta__Madre_! Só me faltava esta! - Ele saca uma pistola e sai correndo. As marionetes de guarda se colocam em seu caminho, mas são todas destruídas com tiros na cabeça. - Saiam da frente, _maledetas_!_Porca__miseria_, quantas bonecas inúteis!

El-Cid se levanta de sua cama, assustado e vestindo seu robe, ele pega uma espada no ornamento da parede e corre para fora do quarto.

- Guardas! Guardas! Parem o intruso! - Ele parecia já saber o que o intruso queria roubar. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse. - Guardas! Parém este _cabrón_!

Lutando por entre marionetes e guardas, o ladrão chega ao topo da muralha leste. Uma lancha estava no rio abaixo quebrando o silêncio da noite à espera dele. O homem de aparência velhaca joga seu casaco e salta na água sorrindo.

- _Hijo__de__una__puta_! - El-Cid aponta a espada pra ele vociferando do jardim - O que pensa que está fazendo? Volte aqui com a minha marionete!

- Ela é minha agora, El-Cid! Ahahahaha! _Addio_! Ahahahaha!

A risada de Caronte ecoa pela noite junto do ronco das hélices do helicóptero e das injúrias de El-Cid.

**-Nova Itália-**

Caronte é recebido na mansão do Rei de braços abertos. O homem de terno impecável, sentado num trono, cercado por dois capangas enormes sorri ao ver seu servo adentrando o salão com uma encomenda embalada nos ombros. O homem no trono dá sinal para ser deixado sozinho.

- Senhor Manigold... - Caronte se ajoelha - Eu lhe trouxe o que me pediu...

Manigold sorri.

- Muito bem Caronte... Muito bem... Você mereceu sua recompensa...

Caronte se aproxima de Manigold, toma sua mão e dá um beijo. Em seguida, ele se afasta ainda fazendo reverência. Manigold sorri novamente satisfeito mais uma vez.

- Por favor, coloque a marionete sobre a maca... - Manigold pressiona um botão no braço da poltrona e uma parede revela um quarto escondido. - Eu gostaria de examiná-la...

Caronte faz como instruído.

- Deixou algum rastro pra trás? Alguém sabe que eu estive envolvido?

- Não, meu senhor... Só nós dois sabemos...

- Entendo... Trabalhou muito bem, Caronte... - Manigold saca uma pistola e dispara na testa de Caronte. - Trabalhou muito bem...

Um outro homem adentra o salão e olha para o corpo caído de Caronte.

- Urgh... Que coisa repulsiva... - Diz o homem de enormes cabelos brancos e uma franja que praticamente cobre seus olhos. - E você ainda faz um buraco na cabeça dele, pra piorar...

- Engraçado... - Diz Manigold indiferente desta vez. - Ali está a marionete, Minos. Veja se o imbecil não a danificou.

Minos se aproxima da Marionete e a analisa.

- Sim... Creio que esteja em bom estado... Mas será um pouco difícil instalar o Coração Artificial. O equipamento que dispomos aqui não é dos melhores...

- Eu não quero saber de desculpas, Mestre das Marionetes! Eu quero resultados! Comece a implantação do Coração Artificial imediatamente.

- Como desejar, senhor Manigold. Huhuhuhu...

E naquela mesma noite, Minos começou a trabalhar na Marionete roubada. Passou dias fazendo reparos, reconfigurando sistemas, reprogramando as diretrizes, etç. E por fim, o mais importante. A instalação do Coração Artificial. Minos gentilmente ergueu a peça e levou ao peito da marionete. Uma luz intensa ofuscou Manigold e Minos e o corpo da marionete começou a sofrer espasmos.

Na mente dela, milhões de bits e informações percorriam seus circuitos a velocidades impressionantes. A marionete gera uma explosão de energia que destrói o laboratório. Manigold e Minos se arrastam de baixo de equipamentos destruídos, tossindo muito e com dores por todo o corpo. No centro do laboratório, em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça, eles veem marionete de pé, scaneando o ambiente.

_"Sistemas reiniciando... Sujeito: Victorya. Ativação iniciada. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Reboot completo... Bom-dia, Marionete - Codi-nome: Victorya..."_

Manigold se levanta, arrebatado pela surpresa. A marionete era linda, dona de olhos felinos, cabelos longos e ruivos intensos como fogo. Tinha o corpo magro e esbelto e sua expressão era de total indiferença.

- Você conseguiu Minos... Você é um gênio...

- Bondade sua dizer...

Manigold se aproxima lentamente da marionete, admirando-a como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- É seguro me aproximar dela?

- Claro.

A marionete segue cada passo de Manigold. Seus scaners o estudam de cima a baixo.

- Saudações, marionete... Eu sou Manigold. Mestre desta mansão e rei de Nova Itália. Qual o seu nome?

- Nome? - Pergunta a marionete. - Seus olhos brilham por uma fração de segundos. - Informação detectada. Meu nome é Victorya... - A marionete sorri. - Eu sou Victorya. Muito prazer! Agora, digam-me onde estou e quem são vocês. Rápido por que eu não tenho muito tempo a perder com vocês... Devo estar sem maquiagem e este _colant_ fica horrível em mim! Espero que tenham algo descente para eu vestir.

- É incrível... Ela... Age como um ser-humano real! Você é um gênio, Minos!

- Sim. Eu creio que sou. Devemos fazer testes nesta marionete primeiro. Um scan pra averiguar se ela não está avariada...

O semblante da Marionete muda imediatamente.

- Testes? Estão pensando que eu sou um rato de laboratório? Hunf!

- Marionete! Tenha mais respeito! - Brada Minos. - Sua boneca inflável vitaminada! Sou seu mestre!

A marionete parece não ter gostado nada daqueles insultos. Ela franze o cenho e cerra os punhos. Em uma fração de segundos, ela está erguendo Minos pelo pescoço com uma mão e esganando-o. Seu semblante era quase psicótico.

- Verme... Veja como fala comigo. Eu posso facilmente quebrar cada osso do seu corpo como se fosse um graveto... - Os olhos da marionete quase brilharam de sadismo. - Devo demonstrar?

Ela pega um dos braços de Minos e começa a torcê-lo. Minos grita desesperado pela dor.

- Pare! Pare sua louca! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ahahahaha! Estou fazendo você sofrer!

- Victorya! - Grita Manigold sério, retirando a marionete de seu frenesi. - Coloque-o no chão.

Ela não entende por que, mas obedece. Minos cai no chão com o braço dolorido (não quebrado ainda) e o pescoço cheio de hematomas. Ele tossia bastante e quase não aguentava respirar. A marionete balança a cabeça, como se saísse de um transe e olha para Manigold sorrindo. Ela caminha de forma sensual até Manigold enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços e aproximando os lábios dos dele.

- Você é bem bonito, sabia?

- Você também é... Mas ouça... Tenho de pedir que não machuque mais ninguém a menos que eu ordene.

- Você também acha que manda em mim é?

- Bom, eu sou seu mestre. Eu ordenei sua construção. Então, você deve seguir minhas ordens.

- Eu não sou escrava de ninguém! - Victorya vira as costas e cruza os braços.

- Claro que não. Na verdade, eu adoraria se você fosse minha companheira. Você seria como a rainha de Nova Itália.

A marionete olha de novo para Manigold com um sorriso de interesse estampado no rosto. Aquelas palavras despertaram muito do seu interesse. Victorya estava agora muito interessada.

- Veja bem... - Diz Manigold massageando os ombros dela - Uma marionete como você é muito rara e especial. Graças ao Coração Artificial, você também é muito mais forte que outras marionetes... Se em terra de cego, quem tem um olho é rei... Imagine quem tem dois...

- Gostei... Gostei muito... - Victorya responde. - O que eu preciso fazer?

- Só uma coisinha... - Manigold sussurra nos ouvidos de Victorya - Deixe o Minos fazer alguns testes em você, instalar alguns programas... E você estará novinha em folha...

**-Nova Espanha-**

El-Cid estava completamente ultrajado. Estava furioso. Victorya seria sua rainha e agora fora raptada por um sujeito que mais parece o rascunho do inferno. Um homem como aquele jamais deveria ser digno de tocar na sua bela Victorya. Alguém pagaria por aquilo. Pagaria caro. Ele só precisava saber quem fora o responsável e dedicaria todos os recursos de Nova Espanha na captura e na tortura do responsável.

- Saga! Já conseguiu rastrear a minha marionete?

- Momentaneamente, eu fui capaz de seguir o rastro do coração artificial. Da última vez em que o sinal foi captado por meus radares, a marionete seguia a caminho de...

Saga faz uma pausa. Sabe muito bem o relacionamento conturbado entre os dois envolvidos no assunto.

- De onde? _Habla__de__una__vez_!

- Estava a caminho de Nova Itália. Perdi o sinal próximo a fronteira. O ladrão pode ter hackeado o Coração Artificial ou danificado-o...

- O QUE?

O primeiro vaso que El-Cid encontra vai ao chão transformando-se em milhares de estilhaços.

- Não pode ser! Manigold levou esta rivalidade longe demais! Eu não acredito que ele desceu tão baixo assim! Isso é um ato de guerra!

- Você levaria dois países a guerra por uma marionete? - Indaga Saga.

- É uma questão de honra! Uma provocação destas não pode ser ignorada! Deve ser retaliada!

Shura caminhava furioso de um lado a outro do salão. Bufando de raiva e quebrando tudo que via pela frente.

- Posso sugerir algo menos... Radical?

- _Mierda_! O que você sugere? Que eu vá ficar de joelhos diante do cretino do Manigold e implorar por MINHA marionete de volta?

- Eu estava pensando em uma missão de resgate. Poderíamos trazer a marionete sem causar incidentes internacionais. Se Manigold não ativou a marionete ainda ou se ela estiver disposta a cooperar...

- Não. Eu quero guerra. Reúnam as tropas! Marchamos imediatamente para Nova Itália!

**-Nova Itália-**

Minos fazia os diagnósticos na Marionete. Os dados chegavam ao computador e ele analisava cada um com imensa preocupação. E Manigold podia sentir a preocupação dele na pele.

- Então? Algo de errado com a Marionete?

- Sinto informar, senhor Manigold... Mas sim... - Minos diz sem rodeios.

- O que ela tem? Não me diga que corremos risco de perdê-la?

- Não, não corremos este risco. No entanto, eu fiz um diagnóstico no Coração Artificial e ele foi danificado.

- O que? _Porca__miseria_! O que há de errado com o Coração Artificial?

- O coração Artificial está danificado. Talvez um bug gerado pela sabotagem do seu espião ou pela instalação problemática do Coração... Mas eu estou identificando que o coração tem dificuldades em processar certos sentimentos que podem levá-la a algumas drásticas mudanças de humor... Como testemunhamos mais cedo...

- Danificado? É só consertar horas!

- Gostaria que fosse tão fácil, senhor Manigold...

- Não vejo a complicação! Você é o Mestre das Marionetes não é? Conserte o maldito Coração!

- Sim, eu sou um mestre de marionetes, mas não um mestre de marionetes com Corações Artificiais! Não saberia nem por onde começar a consertar um! Seria mais fácil simplesmente criar outro! Que por acaso, eu também não sei como fazer... Só um homem no mundo pode consertar esta marionete e seu nome é Saga...

- Merda! Pelo menos diga-me que você pode instalar os programas que eu pedi nela...

Minos abre um sorriso.

- Eu creio que sim. Ela ainda é capaz de reter informações... - Minos começa a carregar s dados no sistema - Mas, lembre-se de que está lidando com uma marionete bastante instável. Tente não fazer nada que provoque suas mudanças de humor... - Minos aperta o "enter" dando início ao upload de informações.

Uma marionete serviçal adentra o laboratório e com um rosto totalmente inexpressivo ela se dirige a Manigold.

- Senhor... Uma video-chamada de Nova Espanha para o senhor... É o senhor El-Cid...

- _Puta__madre_... O que ele quer agora? Será que já está ciente de que roubamos sua marionete?

- Creio que só há uma maneira de descobrir, senhor Manigold... - Diz Minos sem desviar a atenção dos monitores.

Manigold se dirige a sala de comunicações. O rosto carrancudo de El-Cid já estava estampado no telão a espera do regente de Nova Itália.

- El-Cid, meu velho... Há quanto tempo?

- Não me venha com esta conversa mole! Eu sei muito bem que você roubou minha marionete, Manigold! E quero-a de volta ou haverá guerra!

Manigold se dirige ao amigo com a maior falsa modéstia do universo.

- El-Cid... Você me magoa profundamente! Como pode pensar que eu roubaria uma marionete de você? Como pode ver, eu tenho várias ao meu dispor aqui em Nova Itália.

- Cínico! Eu me refiro a Victorya! Minha marionete com Coração Artificial! Eu já estou reunindo tropas para invadir seu país de _Mierda_. Se a marionete não for devolvida em perfeitas condições, eu juro que devastarei Nova Itália! Apagarei-a do mapa!

- Eu já disse que não sei nada sobre Marionete alguma. Mas apesar de suas acusações infundadas, eu me simpatizo com sua situação e dedicarei todos os recursos a minha disposição para que sua marionete retorne às suas mãos... Agora, se me dá licença, estou muito ocupado... _Addio_...

O telão se apaga na cara de El-Cid. Ele repara no "addio". A mesma provocação dita pelo sequestrador de Victorya. El-Cid se enfurecera ainda mais com isto. Aquilo era um ato de guerra. Manigold o insultara. Ele procurara guerra e teria guerra. El-Cid ia garantir isto.

Enquanto isso, Manigold retorna ao laboratório, no momento em que Victorya despertava da cápsula.

- _Ah,__mia__belíssima_... Como se sente?

- Estou me sentindo ótima...

- E os dados que instalei em sua mente? Já os assimilou?

- Oh e como...

Manigold sorri com satisfação. Victorya seria não só sua rainha como sua assassina profissional. E ele já tinha um primeiro alvo perfeito. Embora fosse arriscado. Quanto conhecimento havia no Coração Artificial de Victorya a respeito de El-Cid? Apesar da reprogramação de Minos, ele não era um expert em Corações Artificiais, ele mesmo dissera isso.

Será que se mandasse Victorya assassinar El-Cid ela seria capaz? Valeria a pena tentar descobrir? Manigold teria de pensar com cuidado.

- Excelente... Por que não sobe para o quarto e vai descansar, _mia__bella_? Amanhã temos muito o que fazer...

- Certo... Estarei esperando por você, Mani-Mani... - Ela assopra um beijo pra ele e saltita laboratório afora.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saber Marionetes ou Saint Seiya. Fic sem fins lucrativos, pra presentear a Black Scorpio no Juh. (Esqueci de mencionar isso no disclaymer do primeiro capítulo... Como se alguém realmente acreditasse que eu sou o dono dos personagens... u.u)

Reviews?

**Black****Scorpio****no****Nyx:** Tentei fazer tudo bem fiel, mas um mínimo de adaptação às vezes é necessário. Mas que bom que gostou. n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** (abraça) Neko-sama! X3 Que saudades das suas reviews! E a Juh adora um triângulo amoroso né? Ela não brinca em serviço. Nas fics sempre acaba dando pega nos dois bofes dela! XD

**PS.:** Betado pela Lady-Chan (Many thanks Juh!)

**Capítulo 02 - Apela pros hormônios...**

El-Cid estava furioso nos últimos dias. Sua mente não pensava em outra coisa a não ser vingança contra Manigold. Saga o aconselhara contra guerra aberta. Uma marionete não valeria tantas vidas. Contudo, não era qualquer marionete. Aquela era uma marionete com coração artificial. A rainha de El-Cid. Reavê-la era uma questão de honra.

El-Cid estava reunido com seu conselho de guerra, que se preparava pra invasão de Nova Itália.

**-Enquanto isso, no país préviamente mencionado-**

Manigold caminhava a passos pesados pelos corredores do palácio de Nova Itália. Sua cara de poucos amigos assustava a todos que cruzavam seu caminho. Exceto aqueles que estavam preocupados com alguma coisa mais interessante do que seu furioso soberano.

_"Nossa... Ela é tão linda..."_

_"Ai se fosse minha..."_

_"Ela é perfeita... Que gost..."_

- Saiam da frente! - Grita Manigold espantando os empregados da mansão que estavam admirando Victorya. - Vão todos trabalhar, malditos!

Manigold pega uma toalha e a joga sobre Victorya, deitada na espreguiçadeira ao lado da piscina, trajando um biquini minúsculo.

- Pelo amor de Dio, mulher! Cubra-se!

- Mani-Mani! -Victorya olha pra ele fazendo um beicinho - Eu estou tomando banho de sol, poxa...

- Tenha mais decoro, mulher! Você é minha rainha! Não deve sair por aí exibindo o corpo!

- Mani-Mani. Deixa de ser careta. Você toma banho de sol vestido por acaso?

- Não interessa! Você vai se cobrir. Não quero mais te ver nestes trajes mínimos na frente dos criados!

Victorya se levanta e beija Manigold no rosto.

- Seu egoísta. Quer ficar com euzinha só pra você?

- É lógico! Agora já pra dentro!

- Ah deixa eu ficar um mais um pouquinho... Eu preciso de alguém pra passar bronzeador em mim...

O queixo de Manigold cai ao ver Victorya de pé, livre da toalha. O biquini preto realmente realçava a beleza da Marionete. Em seguida ele recobra a consciencia, pega a toalha e joga sobre os ombros de Victorya.

- Amanhã mesmo mandarei instalar uma máquina de bronzeador artificial.

- Mani-Mani! Você é um saco, sabia? Pra que ter piscina se eu não posso curtir?

- Maldição! Pensamos nisso depois! Já pra dentro! E vestida!

- Já vou!

Victorya vai para dentro da mansão pisando fundo e xingando. Manigold sai logo atrás, causando uma repentina vontade de trabalhar em todos os criados da Mansão. Quando Manigold chega a sala do trono, Minos já estava esperando por ele.

- E que má notícia você tem pra me dar agora, Mestre das Marionetes?

- Tendo problemas com sua marionete?

- Nem me fale, Minos! - Manigold se atira em seu trono. - Desembucha logo e fala o que veio fazer aqui!

Minos pigarreia e começa a ler das folhas em sua mão.

- Nossos espiões indicam que El-Cid está reunindo exércitos neste exato momento para invadir Nova Itália...

- _PORCA__ MISERIA_! - Manigold esmurra o braço da poltrona.

- Creio que seu servo não foi tão cuidadoso quanto alega.

- Preciso tomar uma providencia sério a respeito de El-Cid.

Minos sorri.

- Eu praticamente posso ver as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça. Você quer enviar a Marionete pra acabar com o El-Cid. Eu sou contra.

Manigold se levanta, andando de um lado pro outro, ansioso.

- Que escolha eu tenho? O idiota do El-Cid vai perseguir isso até o fim! Ele vai realmente trazer guerra até os portões de meu país! E isso eu não posso admitir!

- Naturalmente. Mas a Marionete está defeituosa. Ela pode causar mais estrago do que essa guerra. Ou traí-lo.

Agora Manigold estava realmente preocupado. Precisava garantir que Victorya não o trairia. Manigold se dirige ao quarto sorrindo maliciosamente. Dentro do quarto, Victorya ainda estava enrolada na toalha, dentro do imenso armário embutido escolhendo entre vários modelitos pra vestir.

Ela é surpreendida por Manigold que puxa sua toalha, virando-a para si. Ele olha para o corpo de Victorya, trajando nada mais que o biquini, admirando-a. Sem dizer uma palavra ele se aproxima dela, acuando-a até o fundo do armário. Ela arfava ainda assustada, dando passos vacilantes pra trás até que suas costas tocam o frio espelho atrás de si e o rosto de Manigold está praticamente colado no seu.

- Mani... Mani...? O que... Está... Fazendo...? - Victorya admirava Manigold. Seu coração artificial reagiu violentamente. Pulsava como se mil sóis explodissem em seu interior.

- Você é linda Victorya...

Manigold puxa Victorya pra perto de si e cola os lábios nos dela, arrancando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e voraz. Quente e mais intenso que tudo que Victorya já experimentara em sua curtíssima vida. Mas ela pensa, nada pode ser melhor do que isso (nem um pio, pervertidos!). A sensação das línguas se tocando levava Victorya ao delírio. A mão de Manigold que deslizava pela sua cintura até a sua bunda e a outra mão cujos dedos se emaranhavam em seus cabelos, puxando-a pra si e impedindo os lábios de se separarem e que intensificavam ainda mais toda aquela sensação deliciosamente louca.

Sua mente viajava por todo o universo e voltava. E os bancos de dados dela iam a loucura, injetando todo tipo de informação sobre coisas que Victorya só podia imaginar o quanto eram prazerosas. Sim, talvez, até mais prazerosas que aquele beijo.

Quando seus lábios se separam, seu coração e mente gritam "NÃO!". Como ela desejava mais daqueles lábios. Como ela desejava experimentar tudo que seu banco de dados carregava insessantemente. Suas pernas estavam tão bambas que se não houvesse a parede pra se escorar, talvez ela tivesse caído. E não sentiria um pingo de dor, pois seu corpo estava anestesiado e sua mente ainda tentava processar o que havia acontecido, retornando aos poucos ao estado de equilíbrio em que se encontrava antes daquele beijo.

- _Mi __belissima_...

- Nossa, Mani-Mani... Você podia avisar que ia fazer isso... Eu fiquei... Até um pouco zonza...

- Você gostaria de mais um beijo?

"SIM!" sua mente gritava. Sim, queria outro beijo. Queria arrancar as roupas dele e fazer coisas que nem imaginava que existiam. Queria mordê-lo e arranhá-lo. O que era aquilo que ela sentia? Era tão forte, mais tão forte que seu Coração Artificial não parava de pulsar. Pulsava tão forte, tão forte que seu próprio corpo começou a brilhar, emitindo um clarão que ofuscou Manigold.

Manigold cobre os olhos com as mãos, protegendo-os do clarão e quando ele volta a abrí-los, ela está diante dele, mordendo os próprios lábios, examinando-o. Como se cada scanner e sensor em seu corpo estivesse dissecando Manigold com lasers.

Com um movimento de seu braços Victorya atira Manigold voando pra trás, através do armário embutido até ele cair na cama, sentado no próprio traseiro e atônito pela mudança radical. Andando de forma sensual, Victorya caminhava até a cama, abaixando as alças do biquini como se fizesse uma dança sensual para Manigold, mas sem descobrir os seios. Fazendo beicinho e fingindo manha.

Manigold engolia a seco com a visão de Victorya. Como ela era linda. Extremamente linda. Imcomparavelmente linda. Duas adagas que ele não faz idéia de onde Victorya tirou, acertam as mangas do terno de Manigold e prendem seus pulsos na parede. Por pouco ele não teria os pulsos cortados fora. Ela engatinhava sobre a cama, pra cima dele com aquele olhar sensual que deixava Manigold até assustado. E excitado ao mesmo tempo. A mão de Victorya desliza sobre as vestes de Manigold, acariciando o peito dele e com um movimento rápido as suas unhas rasgam o terno.

- Mani-Mani... Você é tão cruel... - Ela beija o peito de Manigold - Você me provoca e depois me deixa na vontade? Você é um garoto muito mal, Mani-Mani... Eu vou ter de te ensinar uma lição...

E agora era a vez dela de roubar todo o ar dos pulmões de Manigold com um beijo avassalador. Um beijo que abalaria todas as estruturas da própria Terra, o mandaria numa viagem para o Yomotsu e de volta ao corpo. Um beijo pra destroçar toda a força de vontade de Manigold, fazê-la em pedacinhos bem pequenos como átomos. E então fissurá-los.

Manigold mal acredita naquele beijo. Quando Victoria morde seu lábio inferior e depois passa a língua sobre sua boca, a mente de Manigold ainda não havia processado todo o prazer daquele beijo. _Porca__miseria!_ Sua mente mal havia processado a visão dela, naquele biquini minúsculo, com aquele andar sensual e aquele olhar voraz sobre ele, logo após sua transformação!

- Você foi um menino mal, Mani-Mani?

- Victorya...? - Ele engole a seco - O que está fazendo...?

- Só estou dando um castigo em você... Você foi um menino muito mal e precisa ser disciplinado!

Victorya segura o rosto de Manigold com um mão transformando a boca de Manigold em beicinho.

- Você quer que a Victorya te ensine uma lição, Mani-Mani? Quer...? - Ela aproxima os lábios dos dele, mas sem tocá-lo. Manigold apenas move a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, ainda embasbacado com aquela situação. Mas sua mente sai do torpor antes que Victorya faça mais alguma coisa.

- Espere! Espere, Victorya...

- Nada de esperar! Eu dou as ordens aqui, Mani-Mani... - E lá está o beicinho de novo. Como ele queria morder aquele beicinho. - Eu dou as ordens aqui!

- Espere. Eu me precipitei.

- Como assim?

- Eu me precipitei em escolher você... - Mais uma vez, engole em seco. Pare de bater tão rápido coração maldito! - Como minha rainha...

O semblante de Victorya muda para a surpresa e mágoa.

- O que está dizendo, Mani-Mani...? Não me acha bonita?

- Não! Não é isso! - Ele se recompõe - Você é linda...

Agora o semblante dela volta a se iluminar.

- Mesmo, Mani-Mani? Mesmo, mesmo? Acha que sou linda?

- De fazer inveja nas deusas gregas...

E agora o rosto de Victorya estava corado, mas o sorriso dela era tão largo que quase se estendia de um lado a outro do rosto.

- Sério? Mas... Por que disse que eu não posso ser sua rainha? Eu não te beijei direito? Eu tenho certeza de que segui as informações de meus bancos de dados a risca! Me dê outra chance! Eu vou provar que posso te dar o beijo perfeito! Eu sei que posso, Mani-Mani!

O semblante de Victorya agora era tão aflito que poderia cortar o coração de Manigold. Se ele tivesse um.

- Seu beijo foi perfeito. - Ele diz, fazendo-a sorrir mais ainda - Mas o que quero dizer é que antes de você se tornar minha rainha... E antes de podermos nos beijar mais... E até fazer muitas outras coisas muito mais prazerosas que beijar...

- Você diz... Como esse negócio de Kama Sutra? Eu acessei meu banco de dados e adorei a idéia! É cada coisa estranha, mas deve ser tão bom!

Agora era Manigold que estava vermelho feito um pimentão de tanta vergonha. Manigold! Com vergonha! Quem diria?

- Erm... Podemos fazer o que você quiser... - Ele diz, já virando o rosto e impedindo Victorya de beijá-lo. - Assim que você fizer o que eu preciso que você faça.

- Pra beijar você eu faço qualquer coisa, Mani-Mani! Qualquer coisa! O que eu tenho de fazer? Usar lingirie sensual? Eu vou colocar agora mesmo.

- Não! Não é isso! E como você aprendeu tudo isso?

- Eu te disse. Meu banco de dados. Só tem uma coisa que ele me sugeriu que eu não gostei! Não faço de jeito nenhum! Não quero dividir o Mani-Mani com ninguém!

Manigold engasga e tosse.

- Dividir? Do que está falando, mulher?

- É um negócio difícil de pronunciar... Ména... Manage... "À troá"... Ah uma coisa com nome francês aí... Não divido o Mani-Mani com outra marionete de jeito nenhum!

E a tosse de Manigold intensifica o engasgo.

- Ok! Deixe-me explicar... Existe alguém, muito, muito malvado, que vive em Nova Espanha, Victorya. Seu nome é El-Cid. Ele é um tirano, Victorya! Um tirano que quer tirar você de mim! Ele é mesquinho e vil! E só pra nos separar... Na verdade, pra levar você embora pra si próprio, esse El-Cid está vindo aqui... Ele fará uma guerra por você... Por que ele te deseja e quer impedir o nosso amor...

Assustada, Victorya sente seu coração emitir um pulso mais intenso até que o do beijo.

- Você... Me ama, Mani-Mani...? De verdade...?

- Claro que sim! _Ti __amo,__ mi __belisima_!

O Coração de Victorya saltaria de felicidade neste momento se fosse capaz disso. A alegria que ela sente é muito mais intensa que o desejo do beijo de Manigold. Quantas sensações maravilhosas ela estava experimentar ainda? Ela precisa descobrir e Manigold é a resposta. Nenhum tirano de uma figa vai seperá-la de Manigold! Ela se encarregaria disto!

- Me diga o que tenho de fazer, Mani-Mani! Eu não vou deixar esse sujeito separar a gente!

Ótimo. Manigold tinha ela bem onde queria. Apaixonada e disposta a fazer tudo por ele. Sim, isto seria perfeito. Agora ela chegaria a matar El-Cid pra ele. O maldito El-Cid que desde que eram crianças se vangloriava de como Nova Espanha era melhor que Nova Itália. Mais rica. Mais avançada. Que tal esta agora, El-Cid? Você será morto por sua própria marionete. E sua morte será o estopim da decadência de Nova Espanha e da ascenção de Nova Itália.

- Ótimo... Eis o que faremos...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Bom, Manigold, Mask é tudo a mesma coisa... Por isso que a Juh ama todos eles né? XD

Ao capítulo!

**PS.:** Betado pela Lady-chan. Thanks Juh!

**Capítulo 03 - Encontro com o destino...**

Viajando através da fronteira de Nova Itália e Nova Espanha, a marionete Victorya corria como um raio, cruzando os gramados. Vestida com roupas pretas, perfeitamente ajustada a suas curvas, constiuidas de um top, calças e luvas mesclando-se as sombras (exceto pelos cabelos de cor vermelha intensa que estavam amarrados em um coque alto). Sua visão scaneava os arredores enviando informações do ambiente ao seu cérebro eletrônico e seu Coração Artificial pulsava com uma nova emoção. A emoção da caçada.

As palavras de Manigold ecoavam em sua mente e agiam como um catalisador para que ela acelerasse ainda mais sua corrida. Sua missão era matar El-Cid e ela cumpriria essa missão com prazer. Tudo pra poder ficar ao lado de Manigold pra sempre e desfrutar dos beijos e prazeres que só ele poderia proporcionar.

_"Mate El-Cid. Ele quer nos separar. Levar você pra longe de mim. Só com a morte dele, seremos realmente felizes!"_

- Ninguém vai me separar do meu Mani-Mani! Vou acabar com você, El-Cid! Ahahahaha!

No castelo de Nova Espanha, El-Cid estava em seu quarto, bebendo e afogando as mágoas. Queria Victorya de volta, e como queria. Sempre sonhara com uma rainha desde que fundara Nova Espanha e por isso dedicou tantos recursos e esforços para cria-la.

Amargurado, El-Cid atira o copo vazio na parede, espatifando-o em pedaços. Jogado sobre a cama, sua mente só pensava em uma coisa: vingança. Vingança contra Manigold, o desgraçado que roubara seu maior tesouro. El-Cid ia derrubar cada tijolo de Nova Itália no chão, isso ele jurava.

- Victorya... Eu vou trazê-la de volta pra mim... Eu juro...

El-Cid ainda bebia do cálice da amargura em seu quarto, sem se dar conta de que seu castelo estava sendo invadido neste momento. Sorrateiramente Victorya escalara as muralhas, nocauteara os soldados, destruira as marionetes da guarda e se infiltrara facilmente.

Seus sensores e scanners abriam caminho pelos corredores cheios de guardas e de armadilhas como um passeio no parque. Quando detectava vigias, se ocultava nas sombras. Quando detectava armadilhas e alarmes, sua mente hackeava o sistema de segurança via sinal Wireless.

Seu scanner mapeava o castelo ao redor facilitando seu acesso indetectável.

Ela se esgueira pela parede, escutando vozes no corredor. Vigias seguindo sua rotina. Ela espera até que eles distraidamente passem do seu lado, se esgueira por trás deles e usando sua força descomunal, ela os deixa inconscientes, batendo suas cabeças uma na outra.

Ela sequer imagina de onde veio estas técnicas de luta e infiltração, mas sua mente processa os dados rapidamente permitindo-a lutar como uma assassina profissional. Victorya arrasta os vigias inconscientes até um quarto qualquer e os tranca lá dentro.

- Fiquem quietinhos aí queridos...

Os mapas do castelo apareciam em sua mente indicando onde estão os aposentos de El-Cid. Ela deve estar bem próxima de seu alvo. Victorya sobe uma escada em espiral, observando de mansinho do topo da escada, o corredor em que estava. No final do corredor estavam duas marionetes soldado de guarda. Só podia ser o quarto de El-Cid.

- Isso! Estou perto!

O Coração Artificial começa a carregar dados sobre técnicas de combate e anatomia esquemática das marionetes. Em microssegundos, Victorya já sabe como derrubá-las com o mínimo esforço possível.

Rapidamente, ela se lança no corredor e corre até as marionetes, golpeando-as no peito, destroçando seu interior e derrubando as carcaças inutilizadas no chão. El-Cid ouve o barulho das marionetes caindo de dentro do quarto. O coração de El-Cid praticamente para quando ele vê Victorya entrando no quarto e silenciosamente fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele dá um passo vacilante pra trás, processando a informação de vê-la ali diante dos seus olhos. Teria ela deixado Manigold e voltado pra ele? Nada o faria mais feliz.

Contudo estes pensamentos utópicos são estilhaçados em sua mente quando ele vê Victorya sacar uma faca.

- El-Cid...

- Victorya... É você mesmo? _Dios__mio_...

El-Cid dá um passo pra frente, levando a mão até o rosto de Victorya, quando ela aponta a adaga em seu pescoço.

- Não me toque... - Ela diz rispidamente - Eu vim aqui para matá-lo...

- Victorya? Por quê?

- Eu sei que você quer me separar do Mani-Mani... Mas não vai conseguir... Eu amo o Mani-Mani e ele me ama... E eu pretendo matar qualquer um que se colocar no nosso caminho. Entendeu? Então, diga adeus...

El-Cid se desespera. O que estava acontecendo? Manigold conseguira voltar Victorya contra ele? Impossível. Agora Victorya estava ali para matá-lo. E ele não tinha como escapar. Não tinha como lutar com ela, pois ela era uma marionete muito mais forte do que qualquer outra.

- Victorya... Espere... Tem certeza de que quer me matar? - Ele pergunta com um olhar suplicante. - Por que você quer me matar?

- Eu já disse! Você tá com o ouvido sujo, por acaso? Você quer separar Mani-Mani e eu! - Ela dá um sorriso de escárnio - Ninguém se colocará entre nosso amor! - Victorya empurra El-Cid até a parede com a faca prensada em seu pescoço.

- E quanto ao nosso amor?

Victorya hesita por um instante.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu criei você, Victorya... Pra ser a minha rainha... Foi Manigold quem a roubou de mim, reprogramou sua memória e a está manipulando... Pra me matar...

- Men... Mentira... Você está mentindo pra escapar da morte!

- Não é mentira! - Ele segura a mão de Victorya. - Suas memórias originais devem estar aí dentro... Em algum lugar... Saga falou que o Coração Artificial não pode ser reprogramado totalmente. Sentimentos nunca somem inteiramente... Sempre há um resquício...

Victorya dá passos vacilantes pra trás.

- Eu não sei o que está tramando... Mas pare! Pare de manipular a minha mente!

- Não estou manipulando sua mente! Eu jamais faria isso! - Ele segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos. - Você tem de acreditar em mim, Victorya... Eu te amo...

E novamente a mente de Victorya é invadida por milhares de gigabytes de informação, processando todo tipo de sentimento conflitante, fazendo seu Coração Artificial faíscar. Imagens e sons invadem a mente de Victorya.

Imagens de Saga e El-Cid, abrindo seus olhos e conversando.

_"Ela pode nos ver?"_

_"Claro. Mas sem o Coração Artificial ela é incapaz de reagir a qualquer estímulo..."_

_"E ela vai me amar?"_

_"Ela será totalmente fiel a você... Em todos os aspectos... Eu calculei cada configuração do Coração Artificial para que ela se apaixone por você... Assim que o Coração for carregado..."_

_"Não... Eu não quero forçá-la a me amar... Eu quero... Conquistar o amor dela... Provar que sou digno dela... Se ela me amar, será por escolha própria..."_

_"Mesmo? Ela não passa de uma máquina. Por que todo este trabalho?"_

_"Ela não é uma máquina! ... Ela é... Humana... Um Coração Artificial não muda isso... Ela será capaz de sentir, sorrir e amar como uma mulher não é?"_

_"Tirando o Hardware, ela será humana em todos os aspectos..."_

_"Perfeito... Você é linda Victorya... Linda... Mal posso esperar até que estejamos juntos..."_

Victorya leva as mãos a cabeça, sentindo uma dor intensa e derrubando a faca no chão.

- Lembre-se Victorya... Você lembra de mim? Você tem de lembrar!

- Afaste-se de mim... Eu... Eu não quero! Eu não quero lembrar nada! Eu vim te matar e... E... Eu vou...

- Vai o que, Victorya? - El-Cid se aproxima e segura Victorya em seus braços. Seus lábios tão próximos que ela sentia a respiração dele acariciar sua pele.

- Afaste-se... El-Cid... Por favor...

- O que você vai fazer, Victorya?

Ela suspira por um instante e beija El-Cid. O beijo foi tão intenso quanto o de Manigold, ou talvez mais. Quando beijara Manigold, ela estava descobrindo algo novo. Algo excitante. Algo maravilhoso. E agora era tudo isso e muito mais conflito. Imagens do passado se misturando a terabytes e terabytes de dados e informações passando por sua mente. E as mãos de El-Cid, tão gentis, passeando por seu corpo não ajudava em nada.

Só fazia com que ela quisesse mais e mais daquele beijo. E desta vez, seu Coração não entrara em curto. Ele estava funcionando perfeitamente. E estava sendo inundado por um carinho inexplicável por El-Cid. Era algo totalmente diferente do que sentia por Manigold. Manigol era pura excitação. Era intenso. Era viciante. Era... Quente.

O beijo de El-Cid era carinhoso. Despertava um calor diferente. Acolhedor. Necessário. Agora, Victorya não sabia se amava Manigold, pois aquilo parecia mais com amor do que o que sentira quando beijara o Italiano. Era mais do que a necessidade de sentir excitação, era necessidade de abraçar El-Cid e beijá-lo não só pelo prazer, mas para também fazê-lo feliz. Era como retribuição. Sua mente transbordava com o desejo de fazer amor com El-Cid não só pra sentir prazer, como para dar prazer. Dormir abraçado com ele e acordar abraçado com ele. Tomar café na cama e sorrir.

E de repente, o beijo é interrompido.

Ela olha pra ele com os olhos lacrimejantes, sem saber se era por estar confusa ou se era por não estar beijando El-Cid.

- Eu te amo, Victorya...

- Eu... Eu...

- Diga... Pode dizer...

- Eu... Aaaaaahhhhh!

- Victorya! O que está acontecendo?

- Meu Coração Artificial... Cidie... - Ele nem reparou quando ela usou um apelido carinhoso pra ele - Meu Coração Artificial... Está doendo...

Ela fecha os olhos e desmaia nos braços de El-Cid.

- SAAAAAGAAAAA!

Os gritos de El-Cid ecoam pelo castelo, acordando a todos os empregados e atraindo a todos os vigias. Enquanto isso, Manigold estava morto de preocupação em Nova Itália, esperando notícias de Victorya. Ela ainda não reportara se havia matado El-Cid. Será que teria sido bem-sucedida? Ou teria falhado? Só de pensar em El-Cid tocando em Victorya, ele ficava furioso. Não devia tê-la enviado. Agora, ele era vítima de seu próprio orgulho. O que estaria acontecendo em Nova Espanha? Ele daria tudo pra saber.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:**Essa ficé um presente de aniversário pra Black Scorpio no Nyx. Será meio que um prólogo pra fic que vou fazer pras meninas aniversariantes entre Setembro e Dezembro. Por enquanto, este será o único capítulo individual. Mais tarde posso considerar a possibilidade de escrever capítulos individuais para outras Marionetes.

reviews?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Pedir pra Victorya escolher entre o Mani e o El-Cid? É igual pedir a Juh pra escolher entre os dois. Ela deve entrar em curto circuito... Opa... Já entrou! XD

**Margarida:** Sim, a briga será entre os dois. Essa fic é só um prólogo pra fic de vocês. Acho que te falei no e-mail que vou postar lá pro dia 20 que é niver da Pure-Petit.

Uia! Esperando capítulo novo de Timeline heim?

**Capítulo 04 - Igual a Shakespeare**

El-Cid observava Saga estudando a condição de Victorya. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Victorya estava bem em um momento e no outro parecia estar morrendo. Uma marionete não adoece. O que poderia ter causado esta condição?

- Como ela está Saga? - El-Cid pergunta com a voz tremendo de preocupação. - Ela vai ficar bem?

- Difícil dizer. Eu analizei sua condição e o diagnóstico é que ela está morrendo.

El-Cid segura Saga pela gola.

- Como é? Impossível!

- O Coração Artificial dela não foi devidamente instalado... Por isto ela foi incapaz de suportar tantos sentimentos conflitantes...

- Mentira! Faça algo! Cure-a!

- Vou tentar restaurar o Coração Artificial, mas há uma possibilidade de que ela não resista... Sinto muito El-Cid.

E o mundo de El-Cid desmorona. Nem teve muito tempo ao lado de Victorya e ela já estava morrendo? Não era justo. El-Cid deu tudo que tinha naquela marionete e mesmo que pudesse pedir a Saga que criasse outra, ele não queria outra. Queria ela. Ele a ama de verdade. Nenhuma outra servirá.

El-Cid estava tão distraído com a notícia que nem ouvia o que Saga dizia. Ele sai correndo do laboratório, furioso e determinado. Ele mataria Manigold. Sem guerras, sem mortes desnecessárias. Apenas um precisava morrer pra obter sua vingança. Manigold.

El-Cid entra em seu quarto e pega a espada que estava sobre a lareira. Ele iria viajar no mesmo dia para Nova Itália e desafiar Manigold para um duelo. Na sala de comunicações ele entra em contato com Nova Itália. Um Manigold sonolento e de pijama aparece na tela.

- _Cazzo_! Quem me acordou a essa hora? Eu vou mandar matar vocês por virem me chamar! Que foi?

E ele finalmente vê o rosto furioso de El-Cid no telão.

- Ah saco... Que foi agora El-Cid? - Victorya nõo o matou? E não voltou? Manigold não estava gostando nada disso. - O que foi dessa vez?

- Estou com algo seu... Ou melhor... Algo que você roubou de mim!

- De novo esta história? Já disse que não sei do que você está falando!

- Cale a boca! - Ruge El-Cid - Eu só estou entrando em contato pra dizer que vou te matar pelo que fez a ela. Você destruiu o coração dela... - A voz dele falha - Ela está morrendo...

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo...? - As palavras doem. Mais nele do que em El-Cid, talvez. - Eu não fiz nada a ela... Ela já veio com defeito de fábrica. Liga pro serviço de atendimento ao consumidor das marionetes fajutas... - Oh como foi difícil dizer aquelas palavras sem chorar. Principalmente se tratando de Manigold que nunca chora.

- Manigold! Seu desgraçado! Tudo isso é sua culpa! Eu vou acabar com a sua vida! Está me ouvindo? Estou indo pra Nova Itália para te matar.

- Acha mesmo que seu paísinho escroto se compara ao poder de Nova Itália? Essa é uma guerra que você não pode vencer!

- Nada de guerra. Só você e eu. Um duelo de espadas. O que me diz, covarde?

Ninguém chama Manigold de covarde. Ninguém. El-Cid descobriria isso da pior maneira possível. Com a espada de Manigold atravessada no coração.

- Você quer um duelo? Você terá! Mas a marionete ficará com o vencedor!

- Jamais! Se ela morrer, ela ficará em Nova Espanha. Onde ela pertence.

- O que foi? Está com medo de morrer? Sempre soube que você era um frango covarde!

Ferindo o orgulho de El-Cid. Esperto. Ou burro. Depende do ponto de vista. Mas El-Cid mordera a isca. Manigold só precisava garantir que venceria o duelo agora. Manigold não permitiria que Victorya morresse e não permitiria que El-Cid ficasse com ela.

Enquanto isso, El-Cid se preparava para o duelo. Reuniria sua comitiva e marionetes de segurança para viajar hoje mesmo para Nova Itália. Manigold também fazia seus próprios preparos.

A comitiva de El-Cid chega a Nova Itália na manhã seguinte. São recepcionados com as pompas de uma ocasião que reúne dois governantes de diferentes nações. Claro que era falsidade, considerando o sangue-ruim que existia entre eles. Mas as aparências precisam ser mantidas.

Manigold estava trajando apenas uma blusa de lã preta com gola rulê e calças pretas com longas botas de couro. Uma espada pendurada na cintura e um sorriso estampado no rosto esperando por El-Cid.

El-Cid estava vestido da mesma forma, mas suas roupas eram brancas. A espada estava na cintura, mas não havia sorriso em seu rosto. Apenas ódio de Manigold.

- Espero que tenha dormido bem, princesa... - Provoca Manigold - Por que você vai dormir pra sempre após este duelo.

- Espero que continue engraçadinho quando minha espada trespassar seu coração desgraçado. E o farei com um único arrependimento na minha mente. Que o seu coração imprestável não sirva pra substituir o coração de Victorya que você destruiu.

- Olha quem tá bancando o Shakespeare... Deixa de ser tão Drama Queen... Vamos resolver isto ou não?

- Sim. Mais procrastinação é dispensável. Vamos ao que interessa, Manigold. Para que devo me manter alerta? Snipers? Alguma arma escondida aí nessas roupas...?

Os dois se afastam um do outro e sacam suas espadas. As pessoas do castelo para tudo que estão fazendo pra ver o duelo. Este evento será lembrado pra sempre naquele planeta.

Enquanto isso, Saga continuava trabalhando em Victorya, tentando consertar o Coração Artificial, revendo e analisando centenas de milhares de dados em seu computador. Era exaustivo. Victorya não parecia demonstrar sinais de reação. Estava tão imóvel quanto da vez em que desmaiou nos braços de El-Cid. Saga já perdia a esperança. Ele se levanta e caminha até a cápsula de Victorya, observando-a através do vidro e imaginando:

- O que há de errado com você... Eu a criei pra ser melhor do que isso... Um simples coração defeituoso e você já entrega os pontos...?

Na mente de Victorya, apenas o mesmo sonho. El-Cid lutando com Manigold. Manigold lutando com El-Cid. E ela incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa além de desespero para que a luta acabasse. Pelos deuses, precisa dar fim aquele sonho.

Onde ela se atira entre os dois espadachins, na tentativa de pará-los, mas eles não a ouvem ou a vêem. Suas espadas passando por ela como passam por ar. Ela tentando abraçá-los e fazê-los parar, mas não é capaz de sequer tocá-los.

Se seu coração ainda estivesse funcionando, ele teria explodido com a visão do corte que Manigold fizera no braço de El-Cid. Apenas um singelo corte, nada irreversível, mas como doía em seu peito. E a expressão de triunfo de Manigold a preocupava. Ele estava gostando daquilo? Daquela violência? Ele estava gostando de machucar El-Cid? Por que? Por que ele mentira a respeito de El-Cid? Ele não era mal. Era gentil e romântico. E El-Cid disse que Manigold roubara seu corpo de Nova Espanha e levara para Nova Itália. Seria por amor? Ou por interesse?

Quem ela amava? Manigold ou El-Cid? Seu coração entrava em conflito quando pensava nos dois e... Agora El-Cid retribui o corte na perna de Manigold que manca para trás. El-Cid não dá tempo de Manigold se recuperar e já parte para uma nova série de ataques, mas Manigold não é um amador e consegue se defender e chutar o estômago de El-Cid derrubando-o no chão. Mas El-Cid rola e se coloca de joelhos. Seu instinto evita que se fira sériamente aparando os ataques de Manigold que também não tinha intenção de esperar que ele se levantasse.

Mas El-Cid já está de pé o combate volta ao seu estágio inicial, onde eles simplesmente se encaram e se estudam. Esgrima era uma ciência em que ambos tinham doutorado. Qualquer erro pode ser fatal. E a ansiedade de imaginar os dois se atacando era ainda pior do que vê-los trocando golpes.

E o coração que ela não podia mais sentir começa a pulsar. De forma lenta a princípio, mas começa a acelerar mais e mais a cada nova pulsação. E Saga é surpreendido por aquela vibração emanada do Coração Artificial de Victorya que leva seus computadores a entrarem em pane por sobrecarga de informações.

- O que está...? O que está acontecendo?

- Mani-Mani! Cidie! Parem de brigar!

- O Coração Artificial ainda está danificado, mas está funcionando! Que sentimento poderoso ele deve estar processando!

Victorya estava de pé sobre a cápsula destroçada, brilhando como uma estrela cadente.

- Mani-mani... E Cidie... Precisam parar de lutar...

E como um flash ela atravessa as paredes do castelo abrindo buracos em seu caminho. Logo ela está correndo desesperada para Nova Itália com toda a velocidade que seus membros robóticos permitem.

Enquanto isso, Manigold e El-Cid continuavam lutando. El-Cid sentia-se mais cansado do que o normal. Sua visão estava turva e seus movimentos mais lentos. Sofrera mais dois cortes de Manigold. Um no peito, outro no abdome. A espada de Manigold chega a trespassar o abdome de El-Cid e retirada rapidamente. El-Cid caíra no chão com um soco no rosto. Manigold sorria satisfeito, já dava a vitória por garantida. Prepara-se para o golpe de misericórdia, mas El-Cid defende e se levanta. Parte para uma série de ataques frenéticos que deixa Manigold acuado.

- Manigold! Hoje eu terei minha vingança por Victorya! Morra!

- Jamais, El-Cid! Eu é que vou te matar e ficar com a Marionete pra mim!

E El-Cid é cortado mais uma vez, cai de joelhos e fere a perna de Manigold fazendo-o cair de joelhos também. Com um movimento de sua espada, El-Cid desarma Manigold e finca a espada em seu abdome. Manigold cospe sangue. El-Cid se ergue triunfante.

- Adeus, Manigold...

Com estas últimas palavras, El-Cid retira a espada com toda a força e vê Manigold desfalecer no chão, em uma poça de sangue. E logo atrás de El-Cid, estava Victorya, estarrecida com a visão.

- Nãaaaaaaooooo!

- Victorya? - El-Cid olha para trás, assustado.

Victorya corre e ergue Manigold nos braços sem se importar com o sangue dele enxarcando-a.

- Victorya... Eu... Ele... Ele roubou você de mim...

- Eu nunca fui sua! Eu não sou sua boneca pra você se achar meu dono!

Aquilo foi um belo tapa na cara. Ou uma punhalada no coração, talvez por que doía demais pra ser um mero tapa.

- Mani-Mani... Seja forte...

- Desculpe querida... Mas eu não vou resistir muito tempo... Mas ao menos esse maldito virá comigo...

- Do que está falando, Manigold? - El-Cid grita.

- Minha espada estava envenenada... Acha que eu ia deixar minha amada com você?

- Ela é minha amada também! Eu a amo tanto quanto você! Talvez mais!

Victorya olha para um e para outro. Sem saber a quem ela deveria amar. Jamais poderia escolher entre os dois. Jamais poderia amar apenas um. Assim era seu Coração Artificial. Não defeituoso. Mas fragmentado. Dividido.

Aos poucos, El-Cid fica mais fraco. Mais zonzo. Cai de joelhos, vomita sangue. Ele cai nos braços de Victorya que agora estava com os dois homens que conheceu por tão pouco tempo e amou tão intensamente quanto seu Coração Artificial era capaz de processar.

- Não! Não! Por favor! Não morram!

- Eu amo você... Victorya... - Diz Manigold em seus suspiros finais.

- Eu também te amo, Victorya... Perdoe-me por fazê-la sofrer...

- Você não me fez sofrer, Cidie... Eu te amo também... Eu amo os dois... Amo tanto... Vocês não podem morrer... Eu não posso existis sem vocês...

Victorya abraça os dois chorando incontrolávelmente. Diante de todos os presentes que assistiam ao duelo. Ninguém entendia quem era a Marionete. Ninguém sequer imaginava qual seria o motivo da luta.

- Eu nunca detestei tanto esse Coração idiota como agora...

Um helicóptero pousa sobre o castelo e Saga desce dele. Minos que observava a cena, esperando uma oportunidade de roubar o coração artificial de Victorya é forçado a desistir. Saga caminha até Victorya.

- Ajuda eles... Por favor...

- Eu não posso Victorya... Há coisas que não podem ser consertadas...

- Como meu coração...?

- Como uma vida humana perdida... Seu coração? Talvez haja uma forma de consertá-lo... Se vier comigo eu acho que posso consertar ele. Você pode esquecer tudo. Começar do zero.

- Não... Eu não quero perder estas memórias... Elas são preciosas demais pra mim e quero tê-las pra sempre... Mas viver sem eles também é impossível pra mim... Então, quero que me faça um favor...

- Claro... Qualquer coisa...

- Eu quero voltar a dormir... Quero ser colocada em uma cápsula e nunca mais acordar... Sonhando com o Mani-Mani e o Cidie pra sempre... Assim, a gente vai estar juntos de novo... Me faça esse favor...

E assim Saga o fez. Colocou Victorya numa cápsula escondida para que nunca mais seja encontrada. Para que passasse a eternidade sonhando com seus dois amores. Feliz pra sempre.

**-Epílogo-**

Um jovem de cabelos raspados caminhava sob a chuva, puxando uma marionete loira pela mão. O olhar inexpressivo da marionete indicava que ela não possuía um Coração Artificial. Mas o olhar dele mostrava que isso não era motivo pra ele não sentir carinho por ela. Até mesmo sua capa de chuva havia sido dada a marionete para que ela não se molhasse. Ele procurava um abrigo pra eles, mas não havia nada além de árvores e elas teriam de servir. Os dois se sentam sob as árvores e ele abraça ela com toda a força, como se a marionete estivesse sentindo frio e seu calor corporal pudesse aquecê-la.

- Eu sei que você não tem... Um coração Artificial... Mas eu vou cuidar disso... Ninguém mais vai nos escurraçar mais...

_"Pervertido! Fica tratando essa coisa como se fosse humana! Você é doente!"_

_"O que você fica fazendo com essa marionete aqui? Vá embora, seu tarado!"_

_"Você é nojento! Apaixonado por uma Marionete? Suma daqui, seu monstro!"_

As palavras dos aledões ainda ecoavam em sua mente, machucando tanto como as feridas das pedras que atiraram neles.

- Eu sei que você não pode me amar, mas espero que quando eu encontrar um Coração Artificial pra você, estas lembranças a façam me amar só um pouco... Tá? Eu sei onde encontrar um... Assim que chegarmos em Nova Lemúria eu poderei te dar um coração artificial e ficaremos juntos pra sempre... Espere mais um pouco, ok?

A marionete inexpressivamente acena concordando.

Fim...?

Continua logo na fic das Marionetes que estou preparando pra vocês meninas. Escrevi essa exclusiva pra Juh, depois posso até escrever uma exclusiva pras outras meninas. Mas vai sendo aos poucos. Como eu disse, lá pro dia 20 de Dezembro (Niver da Pure-Petit-chan) eu pretendo postar o primeiro capítulo da fic de aniversário de vocês e ir postando aos pouquinhos.

Obrigado a todo mundo que leu, comentou e tudo mais. Mais uma vez, parabéns para a Juh, parabéns pra Stella-chan, Ben-Toph, Rowdrain Kanovich, Margarida, Neko-sama, Angel e apesar de já ter feito níver há um bom tempo e já ter ganhado presente, mas ela merece por que é tudo de bom e vai participar dessa fic como special guest, Lune-sensei.

Parabéns a vocês todas meninas do fanfiction.

Até a próxima fic. Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

Metal Ikarus, Signing off...


End file.
